Field of the Invention
While the present invention is especially desirable on guns having a firing button such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,879, it is not limited in use to that sort of gun but may be used in any gun provided with a pivoted locking lever which in one position prevents the trigger from operating to fire the gun, but when swung to another position the trigger may be operated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lock for a gun which depends, for use of the gun on, knowledge of which several buttons must be simultaneously depressed to permit the safety catch to be swung from the locked to the safety and then to the firing position.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.